


At the end of Autumn

by ruang_cloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruang_cloud/pseuds/ruang_cloud
Summary: Sungwoon only have three season in his life, since 7 years ago. There's no winter. Because when winter comeshe no longer on his own world. He lived in the most pain in his life. He lived in memory about his past love, Kang Daniel. And at the end of this autumn, fate has brought Sungwoon to the most pain in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea since a long ago and need some time to start write it. This is my first series and I don't know how much chapter it would be. I'll try my best to update this series regularly but I can't promise you.

The sun’s rays came through the glass windows and fell over a man who was lying on his stomach on his bed.  But he didn’t feel annoyed and still sleeping soundly. He just flipped back with his eyes still closed. The shirt that he was wearing from the last night was messy and showing some of his white belly skin that more dazzling because of the sunlight. Someone knocked the door but got no response from the room owner. Until the door opened slowly and a tall man walked up to him.

 “Hyung, you have to wake up now. It’s 8 am already.” A tender voice trying to wake him and shaking his leg.

 The man who was still on his dreamland didn’t move a bit.

 “Hyung, you have to go work now. You can be late.” He raised his voice and finally got some response from the dead body.

 The man finally opened his eyes unwillingly while scratching his belly, make his shirt rose up until his chest.

 “What time is it?” asked him with a hoarse voice.

 “It’s past 8 o’clock. Hurry and get you ready,” Said the tender voice while taking some dirty clothes that hanging on the back door. He then went out from the room and mumbling by himself.

 The man on the bed just facing the ceiling while both of his hand busy looking for his phone on the bedside. With half opened eyes he checked his phone and realized what day was it. He sighed deeply and cursing on his housemate.

 “Minhyun, you bastard.”

The door finally opened and the black haired man walking slowly went to dining room with his puffy face and messy hair. Made Minhyun giggled while looking at him from the dining side. The older grabbed a glass of water that handovered by Minhyun. Then he took a sit after swallowing all the water.

“My head still spinning. How much I drink last night actually?” he said while holding his head with his hand lying on the table.

“You couldn’t remember it by yourself, how could I know that?” said Minhyun as he grabbed some hangover cure from the fridge then gave them to his hyung. The older gulpped the whole bottle and trying to regain his consciousness.

“How could I get home? I didn’t remember anything.”

“Don’t ask. You didn’t know how much I had sufferred to bring you and Jisung hyung home,” said Minhyun with annoyance.

“Jisung hyung is here?”

“In my room,” Minhyun replied briefly. He was busy in the kitchen.

“Then you were sleeping on the couch last night,” the older was not asking, more like gave him a statement. Minhyun who was concerned a lot about cleanliness would never let a drunk man sleeping next to him.

“Fortunately there’s a good man who was helping me to bring you guys home safely. He even drove us and carried you to your room,” said Minhyun.

“You let a stranger entering our home?” the older asked in surprise. Make Minhyun gasped, realized a big mistake that he has did and finally turned his back.

“And entering your room. I’m sorry for that part, hyung,” Minhyun asking forgiveness from the older.

He knew well how his hyung really hate it when people get into his room without permission. Including him, if not for urgent matters. _Well, Minhyun no longer afraid about the rules. He has more ways to talk back to the older. And Sungwoon_ _couldn’t_ _argue with_ _that_ _. But it_ _would be_ _different if it involves outsiders._

“B..but I didn’t have another choice. I need to carry Jisung hyung who even couldn’t lift his head up. So I let him to carry you go to your bed,” Minhyun frightened seeing his hyung started to frown and pout his mouth angrily.

“And he is not a completely stranger. I know him, I have worked with him before. Do you remember our project in Busan last spring? He is a furniture designer who are worked with me,” Minhyun explained.

“How could I know? I was in Beijing back then.”

“Ah, you’re right. However I assure he is not a bad person. He was only dropping you to your room and just left.” Minhyun said, trying to make some excuse.

“Please forgive me hyung. I won’t do it again. Promise,” begged the taller man with his beautiful smile.

Minhyun back from the kitchen and brought a bowl of warm rice and hangover soup. Hopefully his hyung could forgive him with the food. Minhyun gave the food and smiled cutely to the older. The black haired man just shook his head and took the spoon from its place and was about to eat the soup.

“Ah, Sungwoon hyung. Go wash first then you can eat this,” Minhyun said with smile and took back the foods.

Sungwoon just sighed deeply– _held  back his resentment_ –then he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Indeed, his five years housemate never betray to take care of him well. Not something new for hearing that brown haired man nagging.

Minhyun took responsibility of all matters of inside their house. Starting from small thing like reminding him to take his dirty clothes to the washing machine. And stubborn Sungwoon was not one or two times ignored him so he would make Minhyun nagged at him all day long. Sometimes feels like Minhyun was his wife or something.

Meanwhile Sungwoon was in the charge of their house expense such as paying for electricity and water bill also their monthly needs. Sungwoon who going to grocery while Minhyun just make the list what they needed. Of course both share the same share.

Both Sungwoon and Minhyun worked at the same place as a director on developer office where Jisung as the president. Minhyun worked as architect and Sungwoon as interior designer, sometimes they hold large-scale projects. All employees respected them at work. But if these three were at home no one had an idea that they were successful young entrepreneurs.

Jisung was not officially living with the both directors. His apartment right on the top floor of Sungwoon’s apartment. The apartment was under Sungwoon name on the paper. Not that Minhyun couldn’t buy another for himself. But he and Sungwoon has lived together for a long time and they were comfortable with each other. Minhyun would move someday if he feels like needed to. He also had to think for his own future, of course.

Sungwoon was enjoying his breakfast alone. The warm soup really helped his stomach from last night alcohol after effect. Actually Sungwoon’s cooking skills was not less than Minhyun. He just too lazy to prepare all the ingredients in early morning. But, sometimes Sungwoon was in the charge of making dinner, if he was not too busy from work.

“Jisung hyung not wake up yet?” Sungwoon asked when Minhyun came out from his room with his bag and coat.

“He just wake up. There he is.” Minhyun pointed toward his room.

The president came out not better than Sungwoon. He was pouting his mouth just like a duck and walk in totter with his penguin style. Then dropped his body on chair in front of Sungwoon. Minhyun gave him two bottles hangover cure while shook his head. Sungwoon just looked at him silently and continue chewing his food.

“Just if he is not a person who take responsibility for my salary I will not undergo this difficulty.” Minhyun sighed again thinking of the behavior of both colleagues. Sungwoon just shrugged his shoulders.

“Go to bathroom first hyung, I will prepare your breakfast,” said Minhyun which was followed by Jisung directly.

“Hyung, are you going to laze like that? Don’t you know what time is it?” Minhyun turned to scold Sungwoon. Before he went to kitchen again, with his clothes ready to go to the work.

“I’m not going to office today. I have appointment to meet client to give a check the location for the project at Incheon,” replied Sungwoon lightly. Again Minhyun only sighed and leaving his hyung after placing Jisung food in the table.

“Then I will get going now. I have no rights for nagging the president whether he is going to the office or not. And please, at least help me to wash your dishes before you go,” said Minyun in front of the door wearing his shoes.

Sungwoon just waved his hand to answer Minhyun, the other hand was busy checking the phone while his mouth still full with food.

Jisung came out from the bathroom after suffering, he sounded vomiting repeatedly. He sat on the dining chair holding his head, just like what Sungwoon did when he just woke up a while ago.

Sungwoon shoved a glass of water toward the hyung. He has finished his breakfast but still pinned on the chair.

“Hyung, I swear I won’t going to drink with that old man again. Don’t ever think to call my name for that kind of convocation,” Sungwoon objected.

“Language. Do you know how much we can earned from them? If they give us a work you can move to your dream penthouse.”

“C’mon man, we need to build our connection so we can survive on this field.” Answered Jisung after he finished his water.

“There are only you and Minhyun that I have. What can he do if I brought him who can’t even stand the smell of alcohol? Moreover I see nothing wrong from the last night. Why? Did you make some problem with that girls?” Jisung asked teasing the younger.

“The girls were the most disgusting part. And hyung, don’t you remember that I already have a girl? I’m a faithful man.”

“Yeah, said the man who loves dick,” said Jisung with a mocking gaze.

“My girl has no relation with that matter and I don’t find any problem with my self. Don’t you ever look down to my girl. She is the best in this world,” Sungwoon threw some of pickled radish to Jisung. The older managed to avoid, make the radish fell on the floor.

“Alright sir. Then please send my apologize to her majesty.” Jisung smiled.

“With all my pleasure. She is too good to give you her forgiveness. And pick that radish from the floor or your majesty Hwang Minhyun will haunt you.”

“You are the one who throw it, take the responsibility by your own.”

“It won’t fell on the floor if you were not avoid it, hyung.”

“Only with you my position as president is no longer useful.”

Sungwoon only shrugged his shoulder, hand still busy with his cellphone.

_______________________

_Zzzzing…….zzzing……_

A chainsaw sound that clashed with wood filled the entire room on the ground floor of a two-story house. A man with bronze colored hair and wearing a goggles focused on his work. Once he gave a check if he has cut the wood correctly.

But something was different with him today. Occasionally, his lips looked smiling, one a time showing up his bunny teeth. Felt unable to stem the tide of his feeling from last night, he stopped his work. He turned off his chainsaw and put off his goggle. And again, he smiled again thinking of what was happen to him.

“Are you totally out of your mind now?” said someone bringing him back from his thought. The bronze hair turned his head to the source with a giggle. Another man with black hair walked down the stairs from second floor and brought a plate full with toast and two cup of coffee.

“I’m just worried that you are going crazy. I noticed you kept smiling since this morning. Is there any good news, honey?” asked the black hair.

“No, hyung. Nothing happened.” The younger approaching the hyung and took a bite of the toast that the older brought out.

“Just do not get yourself hurt by thinking about something else while working. You can’t blame that chainsaw then.” The older gave an advice.

The younger only gave him chuckle while chewing the toast. Seongwu walked around the table and pulled the chair to sit. He took out some document from drawer beside him.

“Daniel, a while ago Mr. Song has called me. He needed one of us to come to his house at Incheon. He has found the wood for the bench he told last time and he need us to check it. I don’t mind to go but you know today I have appointment. So can you go instead?” asked Seongwu.

“No problem. I think I need some fresh air before officially going crazy.” He then giggled again. Seongwu rolled his eyes and just sipping his coffee.

“How about the preparation for the wedding? Is everything good?” Daniel asked. He leaned his body on the table took his coffee and sipping it.

“Yeah, don’t worry my babe. Everything doing good. Today I will meet the designer for the suits.” Seongwu said, eyes busy checking on the document he held.

“Please, stop calling me like that. You make me cringe.” Daniel said with shudder.

“Why can’t I? We have live together for…” Seongwu stopped and counting with his fingers. “…eight years. And the wedding less than one month left. Why are you guff suddenly?”

“Just stop it already, ok.”

“Or you want another pet names?”

“Stop it or I will make the wedding become your funeral, ok.”

“How how could you say bad words to your groom,” said Seongwu smashing Daniel’s arm then closing his mouth with his palm, dramatically.

“Ough…gosh.” Daniel frowned and shifted away from the older. Seongwu chuckled looking at the reaction of the younger. It always fun teasing the giant baby who still have childlike inside him.

“Ah, Wanna Construction has called me. They offer us a new project for newlywed house. They will hold a meeting with us and the client next Monday.”

“Wanna Construction?” asked Daniel enthusiastic as his eyes get widened.

“Yes. Minhyun just call me this morning. Why? Do you have some problem with them?”

“No, not exactly.” Daniel stopped for a moment, then he smiled, realized something. His fate.  “But hyung, I think God has playing with my fate now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Daniel shook his head. “So what time do I have to go to Incheon?” the younger still busy chewing his morning toast.

“Mr. Song said he is stay at home for the day long. So you may can be there after lunch.”

“Ok, then. And good luck for your appointment.” He said after finishing his morning coffee.

“Don’t worry, I will get home safely. I promise, babe.”

“Ah, hyung. Don’t start again.” Daniel said and he run to the second floor immediately. Leaving the older who was chuckling by himself while holding an invitation card. A wedding invitation.

____________________________

 

During lunch hour Sungwoon already at some restaurant at Incheon, meeting with field manager and the client to discuss about the project. The meeting take a long time until Sungwoon realized that the sun was ready to set.

He is now sitting on the bench in the park with so many trees that have yellowed leaves and almost all fall. Holding a cup of cafe latte, he was enjoying the scene with the wind blows slowly. The weather was getting colder lately, though the sky look so bright. This is nearing the end of autumn and is soon turning to winter.

_It’s going to winter again. Whether how much the winter already passed, I still remain the same. Even though for the umpteenth time, it still feels hard for me to deal with it. Even the cold of the autumn wind has pierced my bones._

Sungwoon was going to got up from his seat when suddenly a leaf fell on his lap. He looked up and saw the tree branch had lost almost all the leaves. Only a few that still hold on the twig.

“I guess you are the last to fall,” said Sungwoon to the leaf he held.

Sungwoon put the leaf into his pocket and threw the empty cup of coffee into the nearby trash can. He rubbed his bare hand before tucked it inside his coat and walked toward his car. He felt his phone inside his pocket vibrate. He tugged it out and saw the name _My Princess_ written on the screen.

“Hello, my princess. How are you doing?”

Sungwoon talked to the person across the phone and walked on the path to the parking lot. Occasionally he laughed while talk cutely over the phone. Clearly seen a smile that spreads on his face, showing how happy he was.

He put back his phone into pocket and going to open the car door when someone suddenly called his name. He turned his head toward the source. Sungwoon freezed when he saw the owner of the voice.

“Hi, Sungwoon hyung. I was right, it is really you,” said the taller man with his grin, eyes almost disappeared.

 

_That smile is still the same. The smile that I always longing for. And now, he is right in front of me._


	2. Chapter 2

Silent. Only the sound of AC roaring filled the room. There’s no lights on, the room was left in the dark. Outside, the rain still falling. Sungwoon sit on the dining chair, staring blankly into the kitchen that also in dark. In front of him, beer cans scattered on the table. His hand holding a can that still half remaining.

His head full with the thought about what has happened this afternoon. About the person he has bumped into at Incheon. Clearly remembered the stupidity he had done. Sungwoon sighed deeply and ruffled his hair.

“Why did I smile in that place? What with the _how are you’ve been_? What this stupid brain have done?” He said while hitting his own head, regretting his act.

“They both look happy though. I should just go and leaving him alone. Just like what he had done to me.”

Sungwoon laughed at his own fate, bitterly. He gulped the remain beer on his hand, throwing the can angrily into the bin next to the refrigerator. His throw missed, the can rolling down the table.

 

  
_________________________________________

 

“Hi, Sungwoon hyung. I was right, it is really you.” Daniel said.

Sungwoon eyes get widened, seeing the taller man standing about 5 meters away from him. With his eyes smile and showing his bunny teeth. The mole still in there, under his left eyes.

He felt his breath caught – _about 3 second–_ before he remembers how to breathe.

“O....oh. Hi, Kang Daniel.” Said Sungwoon after he could get his mind. _It’s been a long time I called this name._

“It’s surprising that I can see you here. Perhaps, a business?”

“Ah…yeah. A work.” Sungwoon answered briefly. He couldn’t look directly to the other. His heart beating fast, while his brain was in a war.

_Right. He is him. The one that hold half of my mind. The person that leaving me without any word. He destroy my world in one knock. Because he's that world, at that time. But stupidly, he is also the one that I missed the most. Until now._

“How… have you been? It’s been long time.” _Fuck. What I just saying._

“Yeah, it is really a long time.” Daniel smile awkwardly, more like holding his laughter. Then his face becomes serious again. “I’m good, hyung. I guess.” Daniel answered. Now his smile become soft as usual. But somehow there’s some bitterness from his word. It's just Sungwoon can't feel it.

“Ah, it’s that so.”

Again only awkwardness surrounding them. They have been separated for a long time and met again by chance. Sungwoon turned his gaze to other direction. If only he looked towards Daniel, he would know how the younger trying so hard to hold back his smile that keep appeared on his lips.

“Are you….”

“Daniel.”

Daniel wanted to say something, but someone suddenly called his name.

“What are you doing? What took you so long?”

Someone appeared from behind a car parked beside Sungwoon’s car. That was Seongwu and immediately he grabbed Daniel's arm, before he realized that Sungwoon was there. He looks surprised to see Sungwoon in front of him.

“Sungwoon hyung?” ask Seongwu.

Sungwoon also looked surprised by Seongwu presence. He glanced slightly toward their arms that were locked together. Then smile bitterly at them.

“So you were together here. I’m sorry but I need to leave now. I have another business.”

Sungwoon left without waiting the answer from them and hurried into his car. He closed his eyes, trying to arrange the emotions that filled his head and heart. His eyes felt like burning. His fist gripped tightly until the knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath before finally opening his eyes.

Sungwoon took a glanced at the rearview mirror to see the two people who are still standing in their place. Daniel looks like he said something to Seongwu, then smiles at the end of his sentence. Sungwoon can only smiled stupidly seeing the scenery.

He immediately sped his car away from the place. As soon as possible, he wanted to stay away from the part of his past that suddenly appeared in front of him.

______________________________________________

 

Sungwoon leaned his body into the table. He rubbed his face and brushed his hair back. He sighed deeply, as if it could shake the earth. He heard the sound of the door lock being pressed. It must be Minhyun who just back to their house. But Sungwoon just stayed in place. He didn't care about the chaos in front of him. Beer cans scattered, even the coat he had been wearing laid on the floor.

“Why is it so dark here?” Minhyun said and he pressed the switch near the bathroom. He jumped in surprise at Sungwoon sitting in the dining room.

“Sungwoon hyung, you scared me. What are you doing in the darkness?” Then he turned his gaze to all the chaos in the room.  “And what with all of this?”

“I'll clean it tomorrow.” Sungwoon rose up from his seat and walk to his room. “I want to sleep, don't disturb me.” He said without look into the younger.

“Are you okay, hyung? What happened?”

The older didn’t hear Minhyun’s question and slammed the door. The room was in the dark as well. Sungwoon reached his bed and sat on the edge. He turned on the night lamp on the drawer. He went up to the bed, bent his legs in front of his chest and leaned against the headboard.

His eyes stared at the wall in front of him. He smiled bitterly while staring at the wall. With a remote in his hand, he turned it off and then turned on all the lights in his room. His gaze still glued at the wall.

There were someone’s picture attached on the wall. The picture couldn’t seen when the room was bright. But it would appear when the light goes off. The room owner designed and installed himself, he spent almost a week to finish it. 

Sungwoon likes to sleep in the dark. So he could look at the picture before he sleep. And it became a habit for him.

“Is it the time to take it down?”

_________________________________________________

 

“So, do you have a plan to meet him again?” asked Seongwu as he looked straight to the front. They were inside the car, just reached their house after their silent ride from Incheon.

“What do you think?” Daniel turned his head to the older. He looked excited for hearing the older opinion.

“Of course  I want the opposite.” Seongwu turned to the younger, their eyes meet.

Daniel frowned as he heard Seongwu’s answer. But he understood enough why Seongwu did that.

“What the reason?” Daniel said, though he knows the answer actually.

“He left you without saying anything. You suffered for a long time. I am beside you all this time. I helped you got out from that hell. Do you still need another reason?”

“But I’ve never heard his reason. Don't I still have the right to know."

“If you know, then what will you do? What if the answer not as you thought? You will be broken again. You will return to the same trough Kang Daniel.”

Daniel paused to hear Seongwu's words. Everything he said was right. 

“Why do you have to care about that?” He asked coldly.

“Because I love you and I care about you. And I have the right to worry about you.” Seongwu's face showed his anger.

“Stop it hyung. I don’t want to have a fight with you.”

The younger get out from the car and entering their home. Seongwu freezed on his place, hold his fist tightly.

Daniel went to his room. He sat on his bed with his mind full with the matter about Sungwoon. He remembered what he has seeing at Sungwoon’s room on the last night, when he took his past lover home. It gave him a little hope. Even though he is wasn’t certain how about Sungwoon himself. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

 

_______________________________

 

_The night before._

 

“What am I doing wrong in the past so that I have to suffer like this?” Minhyun said, panting some air. He sat in front of a convenience store with two drunk men lying face down on the table. With the help of the security officer he managed to bring both of them out from the karaoke bar. Now all that remains is to find a taxi and go home with his two unconscious colleagues.

“Ough, my throat is so dry. I need some water.”

He walked into the store and took a cold drink from the refrigerator. Minhyun took it to the cashier and paid. Then suddenly someone patted his shoulder from behind.

“Director Hwang?” asked the man. Minhyun turned towards the man, it turned out he was a person that he knew.

“Oh, Kang Daniel! It's surprising to meet you here.”

“Well, I was on my way home and remembered something I need to buy. So I stopped by here. My place is only a few blocks away. And you?”

“I was overwhelmed to bring two drunk men home. They are there. Oh, shit.” Minhyun saw Sungwoon tottering towards the highway. He immediately ran out of the store to prevent the tiny man run away.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Minhyun grabbed Sungwoon’s arm before he goes further.

“Ah, seriously. I can't even wet my dry throat yet. Please calm down a little until we get home.” Minhyun support the older to walk and sit back on the chair. He sat on another chair and quickly opened the bottle. He swallowed almost half of the drink.

“Everything ok here?” asked Daniel who just went out from the store.

“Yeah, for now. I have to get a taxi as soon as possible before one or both of them give me another trouble.”

“Isn't that one is president Yoon?” Daniel asked. He knew him as they have worked together before. Minhyun just nodded in agreement.

“And this one is my housemate. He's the director I talked about before. Ha Sungwoon hyung.”

Daniel was surprised to hear the name called. He tilted his head to check the man who was asleep. His eyes got widen when he recognized that face. _What kind of coincidence is this._

“Don't worry, I can handle them both. Just continue your business.” Minhyun's saying brought Daniel back from his reverie.

“You don’t bring your car?” asked Daniel.

“Still in service. There is a problem with the engine.”

“I can give you a ride.” Daniel offered.

“No, it’s ok. I don't want to bother you.”

“No, it’s not. I mean it.”

“You said your house is only blocks away from here. Our home need almost 30 minutes rides from here. It doesn't make sense if you have to take us.”

Daniel scratched his head which didn't itch, it was true that Minhyun said. But there was an urge in his heart to force him to take his offer. Half of his mind was fixated on the man in the maroon jacket.

“I really don't matter. My car is over there. Come on, it's late. You also need to rest.”

The three of them were already in the car with Daniel driving. And after twenty minutes of driving they arrived at the apartment parking lot. Minhyun get out from the car and open the back door. With his effort he tried to wake up the man who could not even sit upright. But the person did not react at all. Minhyun sighed and lifted the person's body forcibly.

“Daniel, can you please take care of Sungwoon hyung? I will carry this old man. Ough, he is so heavy.” sigh Minhyun with Jisung on his arms.

“Alright, director Hwang.”

“Thank you.” says Minhyun and help Jisung walked towards the elevator.

Daniel opened the door and let out a little smile as soon as he saw the tiny man. A person who has been away for a long time from his side. There’s a little happiness spout from his heart to meet that person again. Even though their separation still leaves a wound in his heart.

The man was closing his eyes with his lips keep mumbling something. Daniel can’t hold his smile until it reached his ear. _He look so cute. Even after time has passed, he did not change at all._ _You are in this state, one of your magnificence that I like the most in this world. And I missed so much._

The taller man look deeply into the man in front of him. He stretched out his hand aim to caress Sungwoon’s head. _Ah, is this too much?_ Daniel stopped hesitating and grabbed the latter’s shoulder instead, trying to wake him up. He bring his face closer the older ear.

“Sungwoon hyung, let’s go inside.” Daniel whispered.

“I won’t go.” Sungwoon said. He wiggle and turn his head toward Daniel. Suddenly he put his hands around Daniel's neck, pulled the younger and hugged him. Make the taller surprised by his actions. After all this time, Daniel felt the rhythm of his heart beating like in the past. The heartbeat that come up every time he is near Sungwoon.

He hold his chuckle - _over his joy-_ behind Sungwoon’s head. _Even the habit when he drunk doesn't change. Always clingy._

“But it is too cold here. You can freeze to death.”

“No, I’m not cold. It’s warm here.” answered Sungwoon tightened his hug.

_You make me want to spoil you when you are in clingy mode like this. Just like before. You are really made me suffer if you’re acting like this._

“No, you have to go. They are waiting for us. C’mon.”

Daniel loosen the older’s arm circle and turned his back. He swayed the smaller body to piggyback him. They walked after Minhyun and Jisung who were waiting in the elevator. Sungwoon who find himself comfortable on the broad back, placed his head on Daniel’s crook. Make the younger shiver suddenly when Sungwoon’s breath touched his skin.

Minhyun leaned Jisung on the elevator wall and pressed the button number 11, the floor of their house is located.

“Thank you very much for your help. I don’t know what to do if you are not in there.” Minhyun said, his left hand still holding Jisung so he doesn’t fall.

“It’s ok.  I just doing what I should do. Don't mind it, director Hwang.” answered the brown haired male.

“Seriously thought I will buy you a delicious meal as a return.”

“You don’t need to, this is not a big thing. Since I’m here, you don't need to be in trouble to bring them both. Aren’t you?”

“Yeah, you are right. With this president alone I already exhausted. And you don’t have to carry Sungwoon hyung, just drop him. Does he think your back is his bed? See how comfortable he is.”

Daniel chuckled hearing Minhyun’s words. “It’s ok. He is not that heavy though.” His forehead was covered in sweat. Not because of the weight of the person he was carrying, but about who was in his back. His heart was pounding, thanks to the person who was hugging him tightly from behind.

Minhyun pressed the password with Jisung leaned on his left arm. Daniel stood behind him, carrying the smaller man on his back. Make the unconscious man disappear behind his broad shoulders.

“Daniel-ssi, there is Sungwoon hyung room. You can drop him in there.” said Minhyun after they could enter the house successfully.

“Alright, director Hwang.”

Daniel walked toward the room that was suggested. He opened the door and found the room are still dark. He groped the wall near the door and looking for the light switch but couldn't find it. Luckily the curtains in the window were not completely closed so there was light entering the room. Enough to show where the bed was. He walked carefully worried if he crashed or broke something. The taller man placed Sungwoon on his bed gently until he lying comfortably. Daniel stretched his back before checking on the older.

Daniel turned on the night lamp.  He turned and took off the clothes that could make Sungwoon uncomfortable. He took off the jacket that Sungwoon was wearing. Then slightly raised the older until he could take the jacket successfully and place it on the edge. Gently he took off the shoes and socks that were still attached to Sungwoon's feet.

Even with everything Daniel did, Sungwoon didn't bother at all. Like he was used to the touch. Daniel sighed with relief as Sungwoon looked more comfortable now. He could see the older sleeping peacefully. A smile appeared from his lips. _Still as beautiful as before. Like a fairy._

The younger sat on the edge of the bed carefully. Sungwoon wiggled suddenly, make the latter jolts in surprised. Sungwoon’s hand groped his waist to the belt. He tried to unbuckle it with his eyes closed, but looked annoyed a second after as he failed.

Daniel tried hard to hold back his laughter when he saw the tiny hand beat his own stomach.

“I will help you.”

Daniel held Sungwoon's hand and moved it from his stomach. He raised his hand aim to unbuckle the belt on Sungwoon waist. As if it was automatic, his heart pounding fast.

_What am I thinking about? I just want to make him more comfortable. Come on, my heart. Stop beating crazily._

 Daniel pulled the belt quickly after successfully unbuckle it. He stood away and turned around. He tried to control his heavy breath, scratching his head and chuckle in silent. Thinking about his messed up brain. _I must be crazy now._

After successfully calming himself, Daniel turned to put the blanket on Sungwoon. But suddenly his sight was diverted to the wall he had been backing from earlier. He saw the picture of his face shining brightly in the darkness of the room. Daniel blinked his eyes to make sure what he saw was true. _It is really my picture for sure. How can it be?_  The bronze colour haired man look into the man  on the bed, and turned back to the wall. He smiled unbelieving the situation.

Daniel walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes turned sad when he looked back at his past love who was sleeping soundly. He pushed himself to hold the little hand in front of him. It’s cold like freeze. Daniel squeezed the hand gently. His other hand caressed the man's head and brushed the bangs that almost covered his eyes. The younger sighed deeply trying to hold his tears out. But he failed. The clear fluid dripped slowly past his cheek and he almost sobbed.

_Ha Sungwoon what are you actually doing to me? I think it is only me who was suffered all this time. If you are determined to leave me then why are you doing this to yourself? What the meaning of this picture? I thought you have really let go of me. What should i do to you now? I can't even ask you all these questions. Seeing you sleeping in peace like this breaks my heart. I really want to hug you now._

Daniel brought his face closer to the older, and leaned a soft peek on his forehead. He bite his lower lips to hold himself for doing more.

“I’m sorry I only can do this for now. Let’s make everything clear when you are awake. If we have a chance to meet again. I wish.”

Daniel left the room without looking back. If only he stayed longer, he could see Sungwoon smiling in his sleep. If he was still sitting there, he could also hear the sentence Sungwoon said. _I love you Kang Daniel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meets again coincidentally. And from the meets their new story begins. Both of them still doesn't know where their destiny will end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a little short because I really have some pressure when write this chapter.gladly it can came out with some new idea.

It’s monday morning, start of the new week and the first day of winter. _Like it said on the weather forecast._  The temperature has getting lower. Rain that falls every day makes the air moist and cold air stabs the bones. Today as well the sky is cloudy with the rain falling down the streets. It needed to wear thick clothes with many layers inside _parka_ . Or _coat_. Anything that can protect from cold air. And don’t forget to bring umbrella when going outside.

 

No matter how cold today, it’s still Monday. People still going to work, collecting dollars so they can buy meats and gifts for Christmas that will come soon. Sungwoon with his _Audi_ arrived at the parking lot of the office building, wearing a red coat, broke white turtleneck sweater under it and boots - _with 5 cm insole inside it of course_. A smile curved on his face after tucking his phone into pocket, his face looks brighter than the last week.

 

After an unexpected encounter with Daniel, Sungwoon can’t get through his day normally. His mind kept fixating on the man who had left him a few years ago. He had tried to let go of his past, but his heart always said something else. Evidently, after a long time passed his heart was beating like when he was still together with the taller man. Sungwoon hates to admit it but he has to get back to reality. Daniel left him without any explanation. All he knew was that the man left him with a friend who was always sticking with him when they were in college. And even now, when they were meet again, it turned out that Daniel and Seongwu were still together.

 

Sungwoon don't _wanna_ care what the relationship between them anymore. He did not want to be trapped in the past if he continued to obey his curiosity. After all there is no reason for him to meet them again. What has happened on yesterday was not a fate, _he believed_. Although, since he returned from Canada, they haven’t ever meet, even for once. Maybe it's just a coincidence that makes them have to be at the same place and time.

 

But spending the weekend with his favorite girl makes the memory of the past buried again at the bottom of his memory box. No need to think of people who might no longer care for him. No need to spend time on things that might end up hurting him again. It's enough time he has gone through in misery.

 

The tiny man half run entering the office building, avoiding the raindrops. They just moved their office to the new building two years ago. Back then they only have one small room as their office. It was happen 5 year ago, around a month after Sungwoon returned to Korea. Jisung offered Sungwoon to work together. They met on a seminar in Canada before. Jisung wanted to rebuild his father's business which had gone bankrupt, and with Sungwoon they fought from the beginning and developed the company together. Minhyun joined them not long after that.

 

And now they can move to the building which was formerly owned by Jisung's father. They bought back the building though they still have some installment payments to be paid. In this 3-storey building, their business is more evolved than before. With dozens of employees working under them. Their office is on the second and third floors. While on the ground floor there are rented out as a coffee shop.

 

And there was Sungwoon stopped after entering the building with a slightly wet shoulder. A handsome boy, the coffee shop owner, standing behind the counter. He sent off the customers that came before Sungwoon with his angelic smile.

 

“Good morning, hyung,” the boy said after Sungwoon get in front of him. He grinned and showing his dimple on both of the cheek.

 

“Good morning, handsome boy Yoon Youngbin,” Sungwoon answered as he smile. Look so bright, contrary with the gloomy day at outside.

 

“Wow, seems like you’ve spend your weekend very well.”

 

Sungwoon smiled as Youngbin guess it right. The older waved his hand telling the dimple boy to  closer to him. “Yesterday I had a date with my girl. Does it look obvious?” he lower his voice as he whispered to the younger, though there was only them both on that place.

 

“Yes, it’s all drawn on your face,” the boy gesturing his index finger in front of his own face. He chuckled as well. “Sure your _royal highness_ only the one who can make you look that happy. _Beautiful,_ ” Youngbin seemed hesitant with his last word, worried with his choice of word. His ears turned red after the _B_ word came out.

 

“Thank’s and yeah, she is the only one,” Sungwoon showing his dimple as well as he smiled.

 

“So, -Youngbin shrugged, hopefully the man in front of him didn’t realized his red ears _-_  how can I help you on this glum morning, mister happy face?”

 

“Well,hmmm….,” Sungwoon's eyes traced the menu boards one by one. With his finger tapping on the counter. “Since I still have a lot of sweetness that remained I need a bitterness to balance it. Give me a hot americano,don’t forget to make it two-shot. Please?”

 

“Your words are my command. It will be 4 dollars, sir.”

 

“Are you alone? Haven't got part-time employees?” says Sungwoon after giving his credit card to the younger boy.

 

“I got one, a transfered college student. But he said he will be a little late because there was a problem with his passport.”

 

“Oooh… a handsome foreigners?” Sungwoon teases. Youngbin rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He know what the meaning of Sungwoon words.

 

“Yes, he is handsome and tall” he paused for a while “and he have a girlfriend already. The girlfriend was a regular customer here,” he said while processing the payment.

 

“So, is she beautiful?” Sungwoon raised his eyebrows, still trying to tease Youngbin.

 

“Ah hyung, I do not take what belongs to someone. Stop teasing me. I'm not that desperate, ok?” Youngbin whined while the older man giggling in front of him.

 

The another dimple’s man knew that Youngbin is _bi_ . They meets at gay bar sometimes ago and that's where their friendship begins. Sungwoon was the one who suggested him to open a coffee shop when his previous business has failed. Take a note Sungwoon also gave him a small discount for the building rent⎼ _after persuading Jisung_ . In the name of friendship, he said. Sungwoon helps made Youngbin fell for him and thought that the older felt the same. The younger once confessed his feelings, _and kissed him_ , but Sungwoon of course rejected the confession. All his action for Youngbin is just like a favor as a brother and friend. Though with the rejection they remains as friend, ‘till now.

 

“Here your card. I will make your order and you can take a _shit_ or _whatever_.” says Youngbin getting annoyed by his past crush. With his lips pouted he went back to make the order. The older chuckled with satisfaction at the annoyed sharp-nosed man. “It’s ok. I will waiting here.”

 

The coffee shop is surrounded by the glass wall. There’s a small door on the right that connects with the entrance and stairs to the office above. Some employees who had just come nodded greeting Sungwoon, when they saw him in the coffee shop. He replied with a nod to them. While waiting to his coffee, Sungwoon looked through the display counter beside the cashier while waiting for his coffee. There are various cakes there. But he still felt full after having breakfast with Minhyun's bacon-filled sandwich. Actually, they were left the house together but his housemate went out to the car service, they said the car had been repaired.

 

But then his attention was fixed on a rattan basket filled with cookies. The cookies wrapped in plastic tied with a ribbon at the end. _Fortune cookies_. Sungwoon curled up his lips and took one of them.

 

"Do you make this too?" asks Sungwoon.

 

“What?” Youngbin turned and saw Sungwoon brandishing one of the cookies.

 

“Ah, I just saw it on the internet that peoples like that kind of things. I think it's good though. Who knows, the fortune in there become an encouragement or hope for people who get it,” says Youngbin without looking back, with hand busy pouring the espresso on the cup. Sungwoon just nodded hearing the explanation. He no longer believes in such things. Once he had believed in what it called a fate, but then really hit him hard, he was betrayed by the fate he believed in.

 

“Just take one hyung, that is for free,” Youngbin said and back to the counter with a cup of coffee and hand it to the owner.

 

“I don’t believe in fate,” Sungwoon took his coffee cup, smelled it and sipped a little.

 

“Who told you to believe? At least the cookies tastes good, you can believe on it.”

 

“I didn’t know you also in a pastry.”

 

“That is my hidden skill,” Youngbin smiled showing his dimple and replied with a nod and chuckled by the older ones.

 

“Since your coffee is good, then I’ll try one to prove your word,” Sungwoon took a look  one by one of the cookie in the basket. Though actually, it’s all no different. He wouldn’t know what’s inside before finished the cookie. At the end he just take on of the cookie randomly.

 

“Just take it and don't asks again if you want more.”

 

“It’s only a cookie you _brat_.” says Sungwoon.

 

“Then you don't need to take it, give it back.” Youngbin yelled to the elder and held out his hand trying to take the cookie back. Sungwoon took a step back and managed to avoid it. Makes the coffee that was still smoking hot on his hand almost spilled and make him shouted _oh shit._ He then grinned to the young and sticking out his tongue like a child to Youngbin.

 

“Thanks for the cookie.” says Sungwoon as he stepped back and look into the younger with a satisfied smile. But he was too excited for teasing the younger until he didn't realize someone just came and entered the coffee shop. So when he turned back for going to the right door, he bumped directly to the taller man behind him. His hot coffee spilled on the man clothes and on his white sweater. The rest is scattered on the floor along with the cup. The shocked Sungwoon spontaneously asked napkin from Youngbin to wipe the coffee spill on the man’s sweater. He didn’t aware about his reddened and sore hand due to the spilled coffee.

 

“Oh my God. I’m really sorry, sir. I must be crazy.” says Sungwoon while wiping the coffee stains. He did not know who the man was, he panicked to the point didn’t see the face of the man. If he was aware enough to looked up he will saw that the man also in surprised like him. All he thought was to clean up the coffee spill, even though it was useless. The coffee must have seeped into the man's clothes, or maybe it was about his skin.

 

The man was not seen wearing thick clothes, only a sky blue shirt under his black wool sweater -which looks not thick enough- and without a coat or jacket. _This kind of clothes won't be enough to protect his body from the cold temperatures out there. Is he crazy?_

 

Sungwoon then realized a familiar scent from the man's body, _or clothes,_ slowly touched his sense of smell, even though it might mix with the aroma of coffee spilled. But the sweet and fresh smell like spring suddenly pierced his nose. Like a peach. _It smells good and soft._

 

“You injured your hand, hyung.” says the man while his larger grabbed Sungwoon’s wrist to stopped him. Sungwoon froze at the man's voice. He knew well this voice. It also made him aware of the man's body scent. _Seems right_. He looked up to make sure that the owner of the voice was someone he think. His gaze met Daniel's eyes which were showing his worried face.

 

_oh God._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, in this kind of situations, they would eventually have an endless argument. In the end they will just keep silent, without talking to each other for several hours. The fight will never be more than one day. Because one of them will definitely chose to budge, unable to survive in silence and asked forgiveness from the others. And the best place for the reconciliation is of course on their bed, in their small and simple flats close to the college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I write, but thank's anyway for reading it.

“You injured your hand, hyung,” said the man loudly. His larger hand grabbed Sungwoon’s wrist to stopped him. Sungwoon froze at the man's voice. It’s sound familiar for him. It also made him aware of the man's body scent. Seems right. He looked up to make sure that the owner of the voice was someone he thought. His gaze met Daniel's eyes which were showing his worried face.   
  
Oh God.   
  
“You, again?” Sungwoon surprised as he frowned looking to the younger. He just decided to settled down everything about this man but why he kept appeared around him.  Seeing him over and over again made Sungwoon couldn’t stop thinking about this man. If it’s like this it will be hard for him to completely let go of their past. Everything was fine before Sungwoon meets Daniel again after their long farewell. He didn't used to feel uneasy like now. And when they’re standing on their feet, facing each other, his heart beats like he was back in the past. _Like a foo_ l. Even now.    
  
“Let go off my hand.” says Sungwoon pulling his suddenly trembled hand trying to release it from Daniel's grasp. The younger does not budge and keeps holds his wrist tightly. He glared with a frown at the younger but Daniel stared back at him gently. They paused for a moment, looking to each other until a crowd of people entered the coffee shop. The group’s noises brought the two man back to their senses. With still holding Sungwoon's hand, Daniel approached towards the counter.   
  
"Pardon me, but can I use your sink?" he asks to Youngbin. Sungwoon stood behind him without any word.    
  
"Yes, of course. You can go through here," says Yongbin opened the half swing door with STAFF ONLY sign on it. He seemed surprised at the scene in front of him as he looked back and forth between the two.   
  
Daniel was going to dragged Sungwoon to the toilet that Yongbin showed. But Sungwon stopped before they passing the door. "I can do it by myself." says Sungwoon. He pulled his hand and entering the kitchen.  Daniel just letting the older go, doesn't want to make another noises and draw attention from the peoples. He stand still on his place with his gaze following Sungwoon’s back.   
  
Sungwoon opened the tap and let the water flowing down his hand. He flinched when the cold water touched the redden skin. The sore began creeping on his hand. As if the shock was numbing his senses.  He didn't think his hand is hurt like this. Just a moment ago he didn't feel any pain on it. Or maybe because he was too shocked by Daniel's presence that he didn't realize his hand was almost blistered.    
  
Sungwoon knew how much pain he feels because of Daniel. He was angry, he was sad and disappointed about the past. So he never thought about meets Daniel again. Although there is in his deepest heart, he lowkey want to see him again. No matter how disappointed he was, he still have feeling for the man who had filled his life for three years before their break up. And somehow missed him, he admitted that.  If it not then why Daniel’s face hanging on his bedroom wall?    
  
Now, it turned out that his little hope has realized. There was a little happiness emanating from his heart when he met Daniel again. Seeing his face again, even smells his scent. There was also a little hope in his heart to go back to the time when they were both happy together, before the storm came to their lives. Like a fool. But things must have changed a lot. About him, and maybe Daniel too.    
  
“Oh my God, hyung. Your hand is so red.”  Yongbin's words broke Sungwoon's daydream. “But what are you doing hyung?” he added. The younger was standing behind him while waiting for the espresso machine doing the job. His chin pointed towards the sink as Sungwoon looked at him with _huh_. Sungwoon didn't realized that the water was flowing on his coat sleeve and squirt on some part of his sweater. Make almost half of it wet with water. He closed the tap immediately and rolled up the sleeve before become wetter.    
  
“You should give ointment on your hand before it getting swells. And probably changing your clothes,” Yongbin added.   
  
“Ah yeah, you’re right. Do you have _nutrimoist_ on your first aid box?” asks Sungwoon.   
  
“Yes, I have. But that tall man already asked for it. I thought he was waiting for you,” Yongbin pointed into Daniel who was sitting with first aid box in front of him. Sungwoon looked at the direction and right, the young man was cleaning the remaining coffee stains on his clothes with a napkin from Yongbin earlier. As if knowing someone was looking at him, Daniel turned to Sungwoon and again their eyes met. Daniel looked at him still with his worried face. Sungwoon turned his head do not want his action get found out. Sungwoon feels his face become hot and he can hear his heart pounding faster. Don’t know if it’s because of Daniel or it’s the effect of his burned hand.    
  
He then shivered when suddenly there’s cold air blowing under his ears. It turns out that Yongbin was brought his head closer to Sungwoon's ear and whispered, “But hyung, do you know that man? I think I’ve seen him before but not really sure.” says Youngbin make Sungwoon jolts with the sudden action. _What the hell with these two man._   
  
Sungwoon shift a little away from Yongbin. For some reason -it's kind a instinct-, he feels like he shouldn't be too close to Yongbin. There is a little -very little- guilt in his heart. But he doesn't know who he feels the guilty for.    
  
“Ye...yeah...kind of,” answers Sungwoon nervously while take a glance on Daniel. He took one clean towel from cabinet above him to wipe his hand.   
  
“I think he is a good man. Do you know? He insisted to clean the floor when I was going to mop it. Because this is part of my job so I can't let him do it. Man, in this day there are rarely people like that. With a handsome face, perfect posture even in a good manner,” says Yongbin, his eyes not leaving Daniel yet. Literally he was leaned on the pantry while looking onto the man that older than him. “Hyung..., how can you get to know a man like that? I envy you.” Yongbin turned into Sungwoon when he said it.   
  
Sungwoon smirked to the younger and he added, “That’s not what you think we are. Do you want me to introduce him to you?”    
  
“ _Tck_. Don’t need to do. It’s all drawn on his face that he’s already have someone in his heart,”    
  
Yongbin's words snapped Sungwoon back to the reality. He forgot the thing that make him and Daniel being apart.    
  
"Yeah, right. Of course, he already has Seongwu on his side. What I was thinking about."   
  
Without Sungwoon realized, Yongbin was looking on him who was stares blankly onto the sink. A little smile curled on Yongbin lips before he turned his attention back to Daniel.     
  
“Oh, he is walking here.” Yongbin said with a smile, like he was shouting out Sungwoon's thoughts. Sungwoon turned his head as well. He saw the tall man was stand up from his seat and walking toward the counter.    
  
“H..hey you. Your customer are waiting for their coffee. Go back to your work,” snapped Sungwoon to the younger,giving the used towel before he left the place. He walked to the swing door, which Daniel was walking toward to. He can heard Yongbin mumbled that he is the boss on the coffee shop, not that tiny man. But Sungwoon’s head was full with the thought what will he doing with the taller man who are waiting for him on the back of the door.    
  
Are you done is the first word from Daniel when Sungwoon was in front of him. Daniel let the sentence hanging. It is not clear what he meant by what has done. But Sungwoon couldn't think clearly, he was busy thinking about Daniel's action that he didn't expect. The younger held the door open with his one hand, even before Sungwoon could reach it. His eyes stared directly at Sungwoon, as if he had no other direction. And those treatment made Sungwoon feels his stomach tickled as if there were thousands of butterflies flying inside him.   
  
“Yeah.” Sungwoon answered flatly, tried to act as cool as possible. His eyes looking to another but Daniel’s, tried to avert the gaze that was looked into him gently. Do not want to be affected by Daniel's gentleness. Why is he like this? Did he realized what he was doing to me?   
  
“Then follow me.”    
  
Daniel led the older to walk in front of him with his two hands grabbing  Sungwoon's shoulders. Through the tail of his eyes, Sungwoon could see the girls who was waiting for their coffee, staring at him. He could have refused Daniel's treatment, immediately ran to his office for example, but somehow his body seemed to have his own mind. He just followed where Daniel took him. The younger didn’t say anything until he managed to sit the older on the seat where he was sitting earlier.   
  
Sungwoon just sat quietly staring at Daniel who was busy looking for an ointment for his wound. He was shocked when Daniel's gaze suddenly turned towards him. Sungwoon looked away nervously.   
  
"Give me your hand." Daniel said in a firm but with gentle voice. Sungwoon eyes still looked away when he stretched out his injured hand. Again, his hands act stupidly as it trembling without being asked. It seems like since this morning Sungwoon's nerves didn't work well together. They keep going on their own.    
  
Daniel opened the lid of the ointment and then took out some of the contents to the applicator. He then grabbed Sungwoon's wrist, gently, and slowly he applied it to Sungwoon's reddened hand. If Daniel concentrates on treating, Sungwoon's mind drifts somewhere. His heart pounded even more erratically. He sighed deeply trying to make his heart calmer. The room that was supposed to be cool suddenly felt suffocating and hot.    
  
"Why are you always like this, hyung?"   
  
"Hmm? What?" Sungwoon turned his gaze to Daniel when the younger suddenly spoke again.   
  
"You always ignored yourself and care more about others. Even though you're in hurt like this." Daniel said without looking at Sungwoon. He still concentrates on treating the wound on Sungwoon's hand. There is no smile on his face. If Sungwoon's memorized it correctly, this is what Daniel’s when he feels upset or sad. And his two eyebrows that were linked showed that he was a little angry. Sungwoon chose to stay still, did not answer back or do anything. That's the best choice.   
  
In the past, in this kind of situations, they would eventually have an endless argument. In the end they will just keep silent, without talking to each other for several hours. The fight will never be more than one day. Because one of them will definitely chose to budge, unable to survive in silence and asked forgiveness from the others. And the best place for the reconciliation is of course on their bed, in their small and simple flats close to the college. Unconsciously, the two corners of Sungwoon’s lips curved a small smile and he murmured inside his thought. _“Ah, this is crazy. How can the thought of the past suddenly come up on this situation. What I’m thinking about?”_   
  
“What are you smiling for? Do you think you’ve doing a good thing? By burning your hand like this?” snapped Daniel at Sungwoon, make the older gasp in surprised.  “And look on your clothes. Are you drain yourself on the sink or what? You’ve burned your hand and now you want to catch a cold? In this weather?”   
  
Sungwoon blinked several time hearing the younger nags on him. His rational mind suddenly whispered that Daniel had no right to scold him. They are no longer a couple like before, though actually there is some regret in Sungwoon's heart for this. And they just met again, sitting face to face again after all these years. This is not a normal thing someone does to his ex-lover with all of those situations. _They are really ex, right?_   
  
“Hey, do you think I am a kid?” Sungwoon stopped for a while. His eyes wandered and tried to looking for some excuse. “I didn’t see you was on my back so I accidentally bumped into you. And for this, -he stretch out his wet sleeve- the water came out suddenly from the faucet. So it spurted and hit my clothes.” Sungwoon whined truly like a kids. He said he is not. And even he make a lied on the last part. Not the faucet fault but his mind was drifted to somewhere.   
  
Daniel sighed deeply as it could shake the earth. The 32 years old man in front of him acted like a kid while his lips saying the opposite. His lips, the plump and thick lip. And sweet lips. The said lips is now pouted a little, the owner doesn't seem to realized that, with his gaze still averted Daniel. A second later Sungwoon’s face looked full with regrets. Seems like Sungwoon realized what he just done. His foolishness. He bit his lower lips as if he want to withdraw the words. Regretting that the sentence might sound like Jun's -his 4 years-old nephew- whining.    
  
Daniel watched all the changes as his gaze never leaved Sungwoon. Seeing all the older behavior made the corners of his lips raised slightly, he tried desperately to keep his laughter for coming out. _So cute._ Daniel really wanted to pinch that man's cheeks and squeeze them, like he used to do on their past.   
  
“Aren’t you busy? What are you doing here actually?” asks Sungwoon after the atmosphere around them become milder.   
  
“Ah, I have appointment for some work. Around here I guess.”    
  
“Ah, sorry for dirtying your clothes. It must be an important appointment. I...I will pay for the laundry fee. But I think you need to change your clothes first.”    
  
“It’s ok, you don’t need to do. The person I will meet is a careless type and will not too care about this. I think you need a change of clothes instead. You won't work with those wet clothes, will you?"   
  
“It took 30 minutes from here to my house if I have to change. It’s ok, it will dry by itself.”   
  
“At this weather? You will catch a cold for sure.” says Daniel with a little worried.   
  
“Just mind your own business sir, and I have to go to work now. Good luck for your appointment. Wish your colleague won't smell something weird from your clothes.” the older smiles showing his dimples. He rose from his seat swinging his bag to his shoulder and was about to leave. He turned back to the younger, wanted to says something. But he looked hesitate before opened his lips.   
  
“Can I say “nice to meet you”? Because it is really nice for me.”    
  
Daniel was surprised to hear the word as he raised his eyebrows. He smiled almost make his eyes disappear. As if the flower petals flew from the his breath.   
  
“Me too hyung, nice to meet you.”    
  
The two exchanged smiles and looked at each other. They seemed to forget the unresolved problems between them. Amid the cold air their hearts seemed to be filled with warmth. The warmth that seemed to have long disappeared from its place. Feeling of peace and calm that are always with them as they used to seem to have back.    
  
“Ok, I will going now. See you.” Sungwoon walked towards the glass door that led to the stairs.   
  
“Yeah, see you really soon.” Daniel muttered softly. “AH, hyung.” Daniel called make the older turning into him again with huh. He walked toward Sungwoon and suddenly leaned his head near Sungwoon ears.   
  
“Don’t forget to visit the doctor if your wound are getting bad. You don’t want to have scar on your fair skin, right?”   
  
Sungwoon’s eyes get widened and he feels his face heating up, thanks to the sudden action. He turned back and run immediately before Daniel could see his face flushed even redder. The backpack on his back jumped following his moves.  Daniel giggled looked into Sungwoon until his presence disappeared on the stairs. Very very cute.   
  
  
__________________________________   
  
“Seems like you are having fun inside there.” says Seongwu as soon as Daniel opened the back door. He was sat on the driver seat. Their car parked not too far from the coffeeshop.   
  
“Oh, you are still here. I thought you has going inside first.” answers Daniel entering the middle seat. He bent to the back seat, busy looking for some paper bag on the trunk.   
  
“I was going to have some coffee too but I saw some morning drama in there. I can't stand to seeing it so I just go out.”    
  
Daniel answered the older only with  _ AH  _ and a giggle. He doesn’t give proper attention to Seongwu that looked annoyed on his seat. The younger still focused on his paper bag and smiled as he found what he was looking for.   
  
“Daniel, can you please listen to me?”    
  
“What is it? Just talk.” Daniel sat on the middle seat and give a check to inside the black paper bag. He smiled as he pulled out a gray sweater he just bought online last week. He wanted to return it to the store because the size was a little too small for him. But it looks like the sweater will change over to another owner.   
  
Seongwu sighed before he turned back and looked into the man who has living together with him for the past view years.   
  
“I still didn't understand you. What else do you expect from him? After everything you've gone through, I can't believe you can smile in front of him. Treat him as if there were no problems between you two. You're still sane, right?”   
  
Seongwu was staring at Daniel with frowned. Still unable to accept Daniel's treatment to Sungwoon. That is true, Daniel never said clearly about how he felt about Sungwoon since they separated. He never said outwardly that he hated Sungwoon nor the opposite. Although the shorter man has left Daniel without a word. But it was still clear in Seongwu's memory, how the younger had to struggle with the harsh reality he received at that time. Even that pain almost made Daniel take his own life.    
  
Daniel put the paper bag beside him before answering to the older. “Hyung, I know the word 'thank you' won't be enough to repay everything you've done to me. I owe you a lifetime. But I will make sure you don't have to worry this time. I won't trouble you anymore, I promise.”   
  
“You know, I just want the best for you. I don't want to see you hurt again. I…”   
  
“You loved me as much as….even more than yourself. I know that.” Daniel grabbed Seongwu shoulder to calm him. “But please trust me, at least for this time.” he added. With his pleading eyes Daniel looked into the older, tried to convince Seongwu to get his trust.   
  
Seongwu can only take a deep breath to admit his defeat. Daniel is not a stubborn one. But once he determines his purpose, he will achieve that goal somehow. And so far, he has never failed in every effort.   
  
“But can you tell me, where did you get this confidence for your intentions? What makes you so sure to do it?”   
  
Daniel paused as if he was thinking, though he already had the answer. “Hmmm...my intuition?”    
  
“OK...ok. Alright, I will not ask anything.” Seongwu raises his hands and turns around. He shuddered at his beloved man’s weird word. “You weird bastard. Crazy bastard.”   
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon has to back to his past memory, with his wet clothes and late morning coffee. And when he wiped his tears, he didn't know someone was looking on him from the back of glass door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on you need to be more patient since I still work on the next part. And although they will not in one group anymore I hope you guys still willing to read their story in every nielwoon fic. And love the both anything they do after this year end. Please keep loving and support Ha Sungwoon and Kang Daniel.

The air outside feels cold, but not with Sungwoon’s entire body and heart. He goes into his office with sweat covering his forehead. One hand waved to get rid of the heat on his face. He also tried to catch his breath, trying to make it normal again. Even so, his wet clothes made him tremble as the air conditioner penetrated his skin. The employees who saw Sungwoon's arrival bowed to him with a surprised look. _Did their director just join a marathon race in this cold?_ Sungwoon replied to their greetings with a smile and immediately passed into his room.

 

Meets again with ex is not an easy job. The first to appear must be memories of how you have to be separated. Then a little regrets and continues with curiosity. Farewell leaves sadness. Regret because maybe there is some feels that still left or can't give up beautiful memories when still together. Then curious about what happened to _that ex_ now and maybe what will happen next. It's a complicated thing. And Sungwoon is facing that all. Plus the attitude of _the_ _ex_ that made him even more hesitant. Where does Sungwoon have to put his heart. Give up everything as it should be because everything is over. Or sailing to return to its past, fix it or maybe get it back.

 

With his messy think, Sungwoon entering his room and placing his backpack at the desk. He take off his half wet red coat and hanging it on the hanger at the corner. He look into his wet sweater while sighing deeply. He had to deal with the raindrops while running from parking lot and now it's added with a splash of water from the tap. He now feels the cold stabbing his tummy that touching the wet part.  He has to find a hairdryer to dry his clothes. Maybe there are employees who have it. But what should he say? Playing with rain in this cold weather? Or tell them that he just messed up when meets with his ex? Sungwoon tried to open the closet behind his chair but there were no clothes there. There is no change of clothes left. Again Sungwoon could only sigh and decided to let the wet clothes cover his body for the day. There are still many fever medicines at the pharmacy.

 

One of his staff entered the room when Sungwoon had just sat behind his desk. The scent of citrus spread in the room, favorite perfume of the 27-year-old woman who carried a pile of files and smiled at Sungwoon. Her right hand holding a cup of coffee. How did she know that Sungwoon just spilled his morning coffee _on his ex clothes_? She placing the coffee on Sungwoon desk and greeted him “good morning”. Mocking the boss about his drenched clothes while showing the document she held earlier. Sungwoon sipping his coffee and listening to her explanation about the each paper.

 

“Firstly, I need your sign here. The landlord keep calling the office since last friday for this month payments. It seems like he is in desperation and needs the money. Accounting department just finished the paper this morning.” she said while giving the folder. Sungwoon folded his wet sleeve under his elbow, does not want to wet the document. Showing his muscled arms that built so well with embossed veins, like the 3D tattoo. The traces of his tenacity in building his bodies during college. Even though his toned abs is now almost invisible, Sungwoon still trying to maintain his body shape. Contrast with his white fair skin and beautiful face.

 

“How much left for the payment? I was fed up with that old man. Not that we ever late to giving him the money.” Sungwoon says, his eyes not leaving the paper and checked the numeral on the paper carefully. His right hand playing the pen he was holding from earlier. Math was his favourite and also his expert. He had attended the Olympics to represent his school during junior high. So seeing a row of digits on a budget report sheet is not difficult. Jisung himself gave the responsibility to him. The older is poor in counting. But he's good at grabbing people's hearts, that so many clients line up long out there.

 

“I thought we can make it before the next year summer, sir.” answered secretary Kim.

 

“Good. Make sure that old man won’t have any reason to disturb us again.” Sungwoon said while handing over the folder he had signed the paper inside. Miss Kim nodded and accepted the folder.

 

“And for today meetings, we will start around 9 o’clock. We just need to wait mr. Kang arrived.”

 

“What meeting? Did I have that on my schedule?” Sungwoon said with a frown.

 

“I’ve sending the schedule board for you since last night. We have meetings with furniture designer for the project in Jeju. And the meeting has been determined since last week, by director Hwang.”

 

“As the person in charge, why didn't I know about all this progress?” Sungwoon raising his voice in anger. He felt his authority had been overtaken. Designing the interior is his job. But other people have made decisions without him knowing it. And yet, he didn't know anything about the problem.

 

Since she had worked long enough with Sungwoon, secretary Kim knew how to respond to his boss. She knows Sungwoon will behave like this. Maybe there was only a miscommunication with director Hwang. “I think director Hwang missed out on telling you about this problem, sir. You was not in place when President Lee come to convey his purpose. He wants an exclusive design for furniture in his house. So director Hwang who take the talks proposed to collaborate with _Erster Schnee_ Furniture. We have worked with them before.”

 

“Is Hwang Minhyun not coming yet?” asked Sungwoon.

 

“I haven't seen him until I get here, sir.”

 

Sungwoon pressed his temple to hold his anger. “Then how I come to the meeting without having any clue? Even I've never heard the name of the workshop before. What’s again their name?” He said while looking on his secretary, who was shriveled by her boss anger.

 

Sungwoon is a nice superior. He treats all employees kindly like friends and family. Can lead his team well in completing every job. He also does not hesitate to share and teach employees who need guidance. He rarely looks angry unless there is a fatal mistake he found. Like now.

 

“They are from _Erster Schnee_ Furniture. Today is still the first meeting with them so there has been no decision on the project. We have their portfolio from our last collaboration with them. I'll bring it here for your reference.”

 

Sungwoon only can sigh. He is hate it the most when people interfere his personal matters  included the work. And out of the world, his co-worker and housemate did it to him. The person he should be able to trust feels like betraying him.

 

“Alright then, bring that portfolio here. Let me see how good they are so I have to work with them.”

 

After secretary Kim came out of the room, Sungwoon walked to the coat hanger at the corner to take out his phone from the coat. He need to call Minhyun to ask what really happened. He did not want to thought badly at his colleague, though he also felt disappointed at the decision. He found his phone inside the coat along with the sound of plastic noise in it. Sungwoon pulled out the plastic wrapped and found the fortune cookie he got from Youngbin's shop. He bring the cookie to his desk while his hand busy looking for Minhyun’s number.

 

But suddenly someone knocked the glass door. Secretary Kim entering the room with another black folder. She came out immediately after handovering the portfolio to Sungwoon. The director canceled his intention to call Minhyun and chose to check the contents of the portfolio. He was a little curious about the company Minhyun had appointed for his project. Usually they always discuss before making a decision. But this time Sungwoon didn't even know there was a change in plan like this.

 

He opened the black folder and sawing the name of the workshop as the cover. _Erster Schnee_. A unique name. For a moment Sungwoon feels he’s familiar with the name. But he doesn't remember where he heard that sentence. He opened the page behind it which is full of sample photos of their work. Various forms of furniture such as chairs, tables to beds and cabinets. Sungwoon looks carefully one by one every design that appears from the pictures. Occasionally he nodded admitting that the design was indeed different from what he had ever seen.

 

When get in the last page, the profile of the owner and designer of the furniture is written. Sungwoon's hand freezes at the end of the page. On the paper it was written the name of someone who was bothering his peaceful life for view days. Kang Daniel's name along with Ong Seongwu written as the people behind that amazing work.

 

During college, Daniel majored in modern art. Sungwoon still remembers how Daniel was so fond of dance that sometimes the tall man didn't realize he had hurt himself. Whether his hand or leg is dislocated. He dreams of being a dancer and traveling the world with things he love the most. Then how can he end up being a furniture designer like this?

 

_What happened to him? Did he do this work just as another hobby? But his work is too good if it just a hobby. Then what about his dream of being a dancer? Does he still dance like he used to? Could he have had his own dance studio and tried new fields in design? What has he been through so far, without me?_

 

Sungwoon shook his head trying to get rid of the sudden thoughts that filled his brain. Why is he worried about all that. Besides, it seems that Daniel is living his life well now, as Sungwoon saw. Even though Sungwoon only met him for a moment with him.

 

Sungwoon closed the portfolio sheets again. He looked at the cover for quite a long time which was written on the name of the workshop. Now Sungwoon remembers where he heard that sentence. Suddenly his memory returned to winter eight years ago.

  


__________________________

_Eight years ago..._

  


Cold air burst when Sungwoon came out of the apartment building. He just finished his part-time job as a math tutor. The place to teach is not too far from the flat. He only needed fifteen minutes on foot to go and back. In the courtyard, the streets are covered in soft white snow. When Sungwoon left his house, the snow had begun to fall. But it turned out that the snow was thicker after two hours Sungwoon finished his teaching session. Too bad that Sungwoon didn’t bring scarf and forgot his gloves above the shoe cabinet before he left earlier.

 

Sungwoon raised his padding’s collar to cover his neck. He pulled his sleeve out to cover his hands and put it inside the pocket. He wanted to run to his house to avoid cold air. But snow-covered streets have their own dangers. He could be get home with a sprain at his waist or legs. He walked carefully avoiding parts of the road that might be too slippery. Sungwoon feels excited as he giggled to see his footprints left in the snow.

 

The tiny man walked cautiously under the dim street lights that adorned the cold night. He imagined soaking the feet in warm water and then boiling hot ramen when he arrived home later. If only Daniel could be with him tonight, Sungwoon could do all that together with the man who had lived with him for a year. But the broad-shouldered man is going to his mother in Busan and will be back by tomorrow. Sungwoon snorted his runny nose to get rid of his disappointment.

 

Sungwoon walked out of the apartment area and turned toward the main street. But suddenly an umbrella covered his head from snowflakes and a sturdy arm hugged his shoulder from the side. Sungwoon is shocked and turns towards the man next to him. To make sure that the man is the same as he is thinking. Even though from the scent he knew who is him.

 

“How can you be here already? I thought you will be back tomorrow.” asks Sungwoon after he sure he talked to the right man.

 

"Because I miss you too much, hyung. I can't be too long away from you." Daniel said, tightening his hug and staring at the tiny man beside him. Sungwoon smiled at the sentence. Suddenly a warm feeling spread on his cheeks. They walked slowly under a blue umbrella.

 

"Your mother must be disappointed to hear this. You should be with her for much longer. Winter holidays are still long." Sungwoon said it with one arm wrapped around Daniel's waist.

 

"It's okay. It seems that now he loves my cats more than his own son. He even scolded me when I carried Rooney carelessly. As if I wasn't the one who brought her home. And you know, in the morning I almost starve to death because mom didn't leave any food for me before going to work. But my cat's eating bowl was already full. I felt like a stepchild of my own mother. "

 

Sungwoon chuckled to hear Daniel telling his vacation before the older had time to ask. Sungwoon rubs Daniel's back with his tiny hand, so that the younger know that Sungwoon is always there for him. Not that Sungwoon wants to separate Daniel from his mom.

 

Sungwoon really loves Daniel's mom, and vice versa. They’ve meets about four time in two years his relationship with Daniel. Sungwoon also went to Busan with Daniel during the summer holidays. Every time Daniel make a phone with his mother, Sungwoon's name is always called by the women he respect a lot. A strong woman who have giving birth and raising a men like Daniel. And now Daniel has become the source of his happiness since they were officially in a relationship. Might even before that. Sungwoon is very grateful to be met with Daniel. And he’s more than happy when he knows Daniel has the same feelings as him.

 

“How did you know that I was here? Aren't you tired after long trip from Busan?” Sungwoon asks, now they had turned onto a smaller road to the alley of their house. Still with arms hugging to each other. Coldness no longer feels piercing when they stick together like that.

 

“It’s Friday. And when I got home I saw your gloves left in the closet. So I came here right away to pick up my careless hyung." Daniel said, pinching Sungwoon's cheeks. Sungwoon giggle and try to stop Daniel for pinching his cheeks by grabbed the younger’s hand with his tiny one.

 

“Why do you always careless like this hyung. In this weather do you want to catch a cold? I don't like to see you sick, hyung."

 

“I’m sorry, I was in rush. I take too long nap those I almost forgot that I have tutoring hour. It’s all because my alarm isn't around.” Now it's Sungwoon's turn to pinch Daniel's waist. Make the younger squirm from amusement.

 

Daniel released his hug and inched away from his hyung. While Sungwoon get ready to chase him to give a pinch-or tickle-again to the taller.  They both laugh looking for their own actions. Daniel sank Sungwoon's little frame back into his arms, and continued the walking towards their house. They left footprints on a new pile of snow that covered the cold asphalt road.

 

“Have you waited for me too long? You must be freeze in cold in there. ” asks Sungwoon worrying about his lover.

 

“No, I was there about ten minutes before you came out from the building. It’s ok, hyung. This way, we can walk together under the snow like this. You know I really like snow.”

 

“But you like me the most.”

 

“No doubt.”

 

Not only ten minutes, Daniel actually has been there over half hour. Daniel just remembered that day was Sungwoon's schedule to teach, when he didn't see his boyfriend at home. But when he entered their shared room he saw his hyung’s favorite blue scarf still hanging in the corner of the room. Daniel immediately took the umbrella and went to where Sungwoon was tutoring. He doesn't even remember leaving his cellphone at home. So that he also didn't realize that Sungwoon’s tutor time was still long enough.

 

Like a fool Daniel keep stand in front of the entrance to the apartment block while holding an umbrella so that the snow did not hit him. He didn't even care when some passersby saw him in surprise. What did a handsome man do when he stood in the cold snow?

 

Daniel also went to the mini market in front of the block to buy hot coffee from an automatic machine. Daniel had just finished his coffee when he saw Sungwoon walking carefully out of the apartment. He hurried back to where he had stood and waited for Sungwoon there.

 

“I came here to bring the scarf that you left so you don't get cold when you go home." Daniel said.

 

"But I see you carry nothing."

 

"Your scarf is already here hyung." Daniel waved his hand and patted Sungwoon's shoulder," this scarf is much warmer than the knit."

 

"You are right." Sungwoon held the larger body with his arms. Daniel also tightened his arms on Sungwoon's shoulder. They continued to walk under the dim street lights by sticking to each other.

 

" _Der e_ _rste schnee_." Daniel suddenly said a strange sentence that Sungwoon first to heard.

 

"What did you say?"

 

" _Der e_ _rste schnee_ , the first snow in German. Because this is the first snowfall to come down this year. Good thing I'm right back here, so we can see the first snow together again."

 

Sungwoon knew Daniel was so interested in Germany, he also learned German little by little. The taller dreamed of going to a country famous for its beer for meets one of his role models that now living in that country. Daniel wants to be a professional dancer, an artist, performing on stage in various musicals and theaters. And go around the world for makes his own shows. As a person who is beside him for almost 24 hours every day, Sungwoon is happy to see his lover always trying his best to to achieve his big dream. A dream he had held since he was in school.

 

"Luckily it's still a holiday, so tomorrow we don't need to wake up in early morning. It would be very cold for sure."

 

"Cold weather and we have no class yet. Then what will we do for tomorrow?" Sungwoon asked.

 

"Hmm..." Daniel seems think for a moment before he answered, "What to worry about? We just need to cuddling all day long under a thick blanket."

 

Sungwoon chuckle at Daniel's ridiculous plan. "Won’t you be hungry? What if I want to go to the bathroom?"

 

"If we are hungry, mom brought me a lot of food. We just need to heat it later. But if there’s something you want to eat, just say it. I will made everything for you. You just need to accompany me to cook. If you want to go to the bathroom I'll carry you there. After that we go back under the blanket together."

 

Sungwoon laughs at the plan Daniel made. They have been together for two years. But their days went by as if they were a new couple. Sometimes they don't even care that they were in front of many people. Jihoon and Woojin as their friends who often witness their behavior, often nag at the attitude of those two who don't know the place. Taehyun even once hit them when he couldn't stand seeing the behavior of the two lovebirds who were in love.

 

"Looks like I'm going to get fatter when college starts again."

 

"It's okay. Even if you're getting fat I still love you, hyung."

 

Sungwoon couldn't help but chuckle at the sweet words from his lover. "How glad I was to be born as Ha Sungwoon who is loved by a Kang Daniel. I don't need to worry about anything anymore."

 

Daniel stopped his steps and looked at the man who was holding him tightly. Sungwoon looks up to meet Daniel gaze and smiled while looking at the man he loved so much. "Of course. I, Kang Daniel, will never let my beloved one feels any lacking. I promise."

 

“How reliable. I will be an advantage to cover up the shortcomings that Kang Daniel might have. Even though from what I see, you don't have any of that. For me, you're the greatest gift from heaven.”

 

Sungwoon uttering his line with a sure look, his eyes did not shake at all. He believes the man in front of him is what he needs for his future to the end. And every day Sungwoon always tries to become a great meaning for the younger’s life. He hopes that he can also be part of Daniel. Like Daniel for him.

 

Daniel grinned at the Sungwoon words. He rubbed Sungwoon's cheek with his cold hand. "You are the best for me, Ha Sungwoon. You’re the greatest."

 

Daniel leaned in, closing their gap and planting a tender kiss on Sungwoon lips. Under the blue umbrella, and the drops of first snow, they shared the warm kiss between them after declaration of their long lasting love. With Sungwoon tightened his arms around Daniel waist, they locked their promises with full of confidence about their future. In the belief that only God's destiny can separate them.

  


__________________________

 

A warm tears tracing down on Sungwoon cheeks, reminiscing about the past he took out from the box. Sungwoon chuckles pitying himself who still can't escape from the shadows of the past.

 

“How stupid.” says Sungwoon to himself as he wiped the tears with his both hands. He took a deep sigh to established his heart and get back to his right mind.

 

Sungwoon tried to end his melancholy morning and refocused on his work. Then he saw the fortune cookie he just abandoned on the table. He opened the plastic wrap after looking at it for a while, with the thought _I need a sugar_ . He broke the fortune cookie and a paper fell from it. Sungwoon took the long paper and read the writing there, his mouth mounching the cookie. “ **_If your past love return, keep it and love it forever_ ** ” it says on the paper. Sungwoon almost choked reading to the words. Seems like that fortune cookie can read his mind. They know that Sungwoon still can't let go of his love and past. And that hope was strengthened again after fate brought him to his past. His past that was staring at him from behind the glass door, with a smile that Sungwoon always missed. He returned the smile by showing his dimples which rarely came out of hiding. Sungwoon's heart beat fast when his past walked closer to him. Sungwoon really wanted to shout the words that had only been said in his heart and dream. _I love you Kang Daniel._

 

________________________

 

Sungwoon feels as if he is back alive. Warm air from the heater slowly erased the cold that had been following them. Daniel immediately went to the kitchen after saving the umbrella to his place, while Sungwoon sat on the sofa front of the TV. He saw the bag that Daniel had brought to Busan was also lying there.

 

"By the way, how did you get home? By ride a bus or train?" Sungwoon asked from the living room.

 

"Seongwu hyung drove me home with his car." Daniel answered from the kitchen, he was making hot chocolate for both of them.

 

"Seongwu? Ong Seongwu? He's also in Busan?" shouted Sungwoon. If Daniel can hear well, there is a jealous tone from Sungwoon's words.

 

"Yes, it turns out he is also there. We also had time to go together." Daniel replied, pouring hot water into two cups containing chocolate powder and sweet milk. He brought the two cups to the living room and sat beside Sungwoon. Daniel gave his hyung a pink glass.

 

"If only you could come along, we would be able to have fun together there."

 

"What can I do? You know I have a lot of assignments and tests. I have to get ready for it so I can graduate well. And I also can't leave the tutoring class."

 

"You've worked hard hyung." Daniel stroked Sungwoon's hair gently and rubbed his shoulder. "Next time, let’s go to Busan together. We haven't been there together for a long time. My mom must be glad if you came too."

 

"Later, when the weather is warmer and we are not too busy. We can go together." Sungwoon smiled saying the sentence. He sipped hot chocolate trying to cover up the anxiety that he actually saved for some time back.

 

Ong Seongwu, a name that recently came out quite often from Daniel. Almost every day Daniel tells about the man. Sungwoon had met him when they were shopping at a supermarket and passed him. Daniel looks very close with a man who has a unique mole on his cheek. Daniel did not hesitate to hug the man who was as tall as him.

 

They might be really a close friends, though Seongwu is from different university. Daniel met with Seongwu when they joined the dance competition. And they have become closer since then.

 

Actually Seongwu is a good person. Taehyun, Sungwoon's best friend who was also his roommate before he move with Daniel, also said the same thing. But somehow Sungwoon didn’t like to see Daniel too close with Seongwu.

 

Sungwoon is fine seeing Daniel has many close friends. But Sungwoon felt excessive jealousy to the handsome-looking man. Maybe because since they were both close, Daniel's time for Sungwoon became less more. And also stories about new friends sometimes dominate the story of the two lover.

 

Sungwoon hopes his frightened will never happened. He wish that's just his excessive worry. He wish he can still keep on to trust the man who is now holding his hand. Sungwoon sipped his hot chocolate again and giving Daniel his best smile. _I hope you won’t disappoint me, Kang Daniel._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon talked with Daniel on his room, only the both. They talked about cat and gummy bear. 
> 
> And Seongwu hug Daniel tightly and said he missed Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> until this part it's actually already saved on my doc.look if I can update the next part as often as I post in here.please forgive me if it get dellayed.

Sungwoon looked surprised when he sees Daniel was standing right at the back of glass door. His eyes get widened and didn't realize that his mouth was still full with the cookies he had just eaten. He munching the rest and swallowed nervously while his eyes still locked into Daniel. “ _How long was he stand in there? Did he saw me crying? Or did he saw my ugly face?”_ Sungwoon keep mumbling inside his heart while the said man was looking into him too. The younger knocked the door, with his other hand holding a black paper bag. He also smiled to Sungwoon showing his bunny teeth.

 

“Can I come in, director Ha?” asked Daniel, sneaking from the half opened door.

 

Sungwoon almost choked when he tried to answer Daniel. With hoarse voice, he pleased the younger to entering his room. His heart start pounding so loud when Daniel walked toward him. He shipped his morning coffee and cleaning his throat, trying get rid his nervousness and not to get caught that he had just crying because the man who is walking to him. Hopefully Daniel can’t see the trail of tears on Sungwoon’s cheek.

 

“I almost brought you coffee too. But you already have it.” Daniel said when he close enough to Sungwoon desk. The older can only nodded to him as the answer, with awkward smile behind.

 

“Wow, a fortune cookie.” said Daniel as he sat at the chair in front of Sungwoon. He saw the plastic wrap and cookie crumbs on Sungwoon’s desk.

 

“Ah yeah, free service from Yongbin.” Sungwoon said, his hand busy cleaning the rest of the plastic wrap and the fortune paper. Rolled it in one and thrown into the trash can near his desk.

 

“Yongbin?” Daniel frowned asking the name.

 

“Ah, the boy at coffee shop below.”  answered Sungwoon. Daniel looked at him and nodded his head. A second later Sungwoon clearly saw Daniel rise up from his seat and outstretched his hand. But Sungwoon didn't think that the hand would land on the corner of his lips.

 

“Are you close with him,hyung?” A soft swipe from Daniel's thumb touched Sungwoon's flawless cheeks, there’s a cookie crumbs in there. The action made Sungwoon freeze at his place. He look into Daniel after hearing the questions with frown in his forehead. Daniel himself feeling caught in the act with his own words. Can heard clearly there’s a jealousy tone in his sentence. Daniel pulled back his hand awkwardly while observing the older reaction and waiting for the answer.

 

Sungwoon himself didn’t know exactly what to say, so he just let out a word that he feel a bit regret after said it. “Yes, of course. We are friend and colleague, beside I don’t remember you have any business asking my personal affair.” answered him coldly.

 

That was what actually inside Sungwoon's mind. Seeing all of Daniel's behaviour made Sungwoon feel fluttered - he couldn't deny it - but was also confused. What actually Daniel means by doing all of those actions? As if nothing had happened between them. Sungwoon felt like he was in a game that was deliberately created by Daniel, and he did not want to fall prey to the same thing. Stuck in his past love.

 

The room suddenly surrounded by awkwardness. Sungwoon can saw how Daniel face change after hearing his words. The younger look upset and surprised at the same time.  Makes Sungwoon a little panic realizing that his words might be too harsh. _Yeah, Sungwoon can't escape from the trap of this past love._

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for being rude.” Sungwoon said feeling guilty.

 

“It’s ok, hyung.” answered Daniel plastering a thin smile behind it.

 

Suddenly there’s silent between them. Though Sungwoon can’t look into the younger, he can saw that Daniel was locking his eyes into him. Sungwoon clearing his throat, again, drive away the awkwardness that surrounds them.

 

“But why are you here? You can just wait me at meeting room. But I need a little more time for preparing myself.”

 

“Oh, you know why I’m here?”

 

“In this building? Yes.” Sungwoon raised the portfolio he just read to Daniel, and get nods from the younger. “But I don’t know why you are here, in my room.”

 

“I said the person I going to meet might didn’t care about coffee strain in my clothes. But I can’t stands looking him chilled in wet clothes.” Daniel put the black paper bag he had been carrying from earlier on Sungwoon's desk. The director stared confusedly at the man in front of him who gave a signal through his eyes for Sungwoon opened the bag. Even though Sungwoon can guess what's inside, he keeps opening the bag. Making his heart rustle when he saw a sweater in it. He was silent with his eyes still staring into the bag.

 

"I ..." Sungwoon was about to say _I don't remember we were in a relationship like this_ but he cancel it,  don't want the atmosphere to be awkward like before.

 

"I ... I'm fine. You take it again." he stammered, his eyes could not stare straight at the man in front of him. He was confused how to respond to all the sudden attention he might not should received again. He must keep his pride. In order not to be swayed by his past love. He handed the paper bag back to Daniel but then the hair all over his body seemed to stand up. A cold, bigger hand, touched his fingers. Daniel shrugged back the paper bag to Sungwoon.

 

"No, I insist." He said and pulled his hand back from the bag, and from Sungwoon's hand. "I do this as a friend." he continued.

 

A _friend_. Sungwoon smiled bitterly at the word. They are indeed friends before become a lovers. Sungwoon is a senior in their campus, and helps the younger as his mentor for professor Han class. The friend who came to support Daniel when he had a dancing match, together with his other friends. Even though Sungwoon always reasoned that he came to watch his younger brother, Jihoon. Daniel is a friend who helped him through the hardest time, which makes Sungwoon can let go of the heaviest burdens in his life and live the following days more lightly. That’s the reason Sungwoon decided to accept the love from Daniel that he offered when the younger entered the second year of college. Sungwoon believes Daniel can be the place to hold on to. Even though Daniel is younger than him, but he can make Sungwoon willing to give his trust and lean on him.

 

Sungwoon sigh and give a thin smile while take the bag. “Alright, if you insist. I’ll give it back to you after I washed it.”

 

“You don’t need to. This clothes have no owner, it doesn’t fit me. Just take it for you, Sungwoon hyung.” Sungwoon shivered when he heard his name was called. This man has his own tone when calling Sungwoon's name. At least that's what Sungwoon's ear received. After long time passed Sungwoon can hear the call again.

 

“So do you buy this clothes impulsively by online shop, careless as always? I bet there’s a cute cat printed on it.” muttered Sungwoon but it can heard clearly by Daniel, make the younger smile from his seat.

 

“Oh, you know me very well. Old habits cannot be change easily.” again, Daniel showing his bunny teeth toward Sungwoon.

 

“Yeah, you won't be able to, especially if it about cats. You really crazy over them all the time. I still remember how hard you tried to persuade me to bring one of your cats to our flat. And I have to do many things to get rid of your sulky face. And it's ended by two big boxes of gummy jelly, you grumpy bear.” Sungwoon gulped his coffee after finishing his words. Doesn’t realize that everything he had just said was an old memory he deliberately took from the box. Daniel's smile flare on his face to hear all the sentences. His stare never leave Sungwoon face since he entered the room.

 

“You still remember that incident, hyung. Even about the two box jelly. That was the first week when we moved together.” said Daniel.

 

“How can I forgot your sulky face in that day. You look so cute.” Sungwoon chuckle remembering his past. But he stopped immediately when he sees Daniel smiled in front of him. He realize his stupidness by bring up his old stories in front of his ex, another parties in the story. He averted Daniel gaze on him swallowing his saliva to remove his nervousness.

 

“Sorry, I don’t mean...”

 

“I would like if you mean it, hyung. Like I would to know the meaning of my photo attached on your room. And why did you cry alone here earlier.” Daniel swifting his gaze from Sungwoon to the portfolio on the desk, before back to Sungwoon eyes directly.

 

Sungwoon eyes get widened and lost his word, hearing Daniel talking about his room. He didn’t remember has talked about that thing, nor ever showing it to Daniel. Even Minhyun might didn’t know about that big photo in one side of his bedroom. And to add more, Daniel has saw him cry foolishly just moment ago.

 

“How did you know that?” asked Sungwoon in confused.

 

Daniel was going to open his mouth to answer but suddenly someone knocked the door. It’s secretary Kim. She informed that everyone has ready on meeting room and wait for his appearance, and Daniel. She’s going after get answered from Sungwoon.

 

“I will go first, don’t forget to change your clothes. We need to back to our work first, as professional. And please, don’t drink too much when I’m not around.” Daniel smiled before rise up from his seat and get out from the room. Leaving Sungwoon alone with his confuseness.

 

Sungwoon heart beating crazily for the last word from Daniel. He shrugged his hair back and pressed his temple with his hand. _What exactly is he planning? Why did he do all this to me? Hasn't he lived his life well with Seongwu? Then why is it as if he wants to restore the past that I tried to bury. Then how can he know about his picture in my room?_

  


_______________________

 

Daniel took out a dusty box from inside the storage room under the stairs of his house. He placed the box on the table and cleaned the dust on it. Flying dust made him squint and sneezing. But it was unable to erase the smile that had stuck to his face since returning from Sungwoon's office earlier. Seongwu sat behind a table across the room, looked at the younger in silence while shaking his head, not knowing what else to do at Daniel's strange behavior.

 

One by one Daniel took out items from the box. A blue folding umbrella, a pair of sandals that are almost worn, and two mugs on the same size with sky blue and pink color. There are printed of clouds and peaches in each glass, according to the color of the glass. Daniel holds it in his hands. He smiled at the picture which also had a picture of smiling face.

 

"What will you do with those items?" Seongwu asked from where he was sitting. They just finished their work for that day.

 

Daniel turned to Seongwu and replied, "Return it to its original place." He smiled and turn his attention to the items in his front.

 

Seongwu stood up from where he was sitting and tidied up his working equipment. He went to the bathroom to clean himself and change his work clothes. Daniel, still busy with his cardboard box. In the bathroom, Seongwu was silent staring at his reflection in the mirror. His mind cannot be escape from the man who lives with him for the past 7 years.

 

His memory was turned back to the time when Daniel had to go through the biggest storm is life. He was on Daniel’s back when the younger walked around his empty flat like crazy. Shouted to call the name of the person he loved the most. Run in the middle of the spring rain outside the apartment building and keep shouting the name. But the owner of the name he shouted did not appear. Sungwoon has left the flat. Seongwu who took Daniel to the hospital with drenched clothes. Seongwu was the one who faithfully checks Daniel's condition, is he still breathing or his chest is no longer moving. Rubbing Daniel’s cold hands and feet, wiping the cold sweat that came out as Daniel shouted in his dream. Have a bad dream.

 

After a week at the hospital, Daniel shut himself and stay silent in a room at Seongwu's apartment. He didn't want to eat and refused to talk. Seongwu patiently persuaded him every day, inviting him to talk about fun things. With a lot of difficulty Seongwu managed to get Daniel to come to a psychiatrist, his senior in college. For months Seongwu did everything he could to make Daniel get back to his previous self.

 

Seongwu did not tell anyone about Daniel's condition, neither to Daniel's mother. He had to make a lot of excuses when Daniel's mother called to ask about his son. He underwent all the difficulties alone. Until slowly Daniel began to be able to accept the fact that Sungwoon was not there by his side. The tiny man was not in their flat, nor in the campus where they studied together. Daniel must be able to accept that he can't find Sungwoon anywhere. After almost a year Daniel through all the difficulties, he returned to his life. Forgetting, or temporarily burying, his past with Sungwoon.

 

Seongwu who saw all of Daniel's suffering, swore he would never allow Sungwoon to approach the man he loved so much. Seongwu keeps all things related to Sungwoon, away from Daniel. Seongwu did not tell Daniel when the flat owners told them to empty their units. He hid all the belongings from Daniel's flat in the storehouse at his parents' house. Even though it did not last long because in the end Daniel himself asked about his goods to Seongwu. They had a fight before Seongwu reluctantly gave the belongings to Daniel.

 

Daniel could not continue his studies at his old campus, Seongwu disallow him. Seongwu suggest Daniel to take another class at the university where he was studying. But Daniel chose to try entering a class of furniture making. For design, Daniel is good at drawing since he was little. And since then Daniel has been serious about his choice of work. With the help of Seongwu's father they began to open their own workshop even though it started with a small job.

 

But it seems that everything goes according to God's will. Seongwu tried hard to keep Daniel away from Sungwoon, but in the end they met again. Starting from coincidence at Incheon, and now they become a teamwork. Although sometimes Daniel doesn't admit it, Seongwu knows that a man with a mole under his right eye is still waiting for Sungwoon. He knew Daniel sometimes lied to him just to not make him worry. Maybe it's not his part to separate them. There was no place for him to interfere in their relationship.

 

Seongwu came out from the bathroom with his wet hair, a towel hanging on his shoulder. He saw Daniel was standing at the kitchen in front of sink, washing something. The scent of dish soap spread in the room. Seongwu stay at his place, looking into Daniel’s broad shoulder. He take one deep sigh before approaching Daniel and circling his arms around Daniel’s shoulder and hugged him from back. The action make Daniel jolts in surprise those the water sprout a little on his clothes.

 

“Why are you suddenly, hyung?” Daniel asked, his hand is still full with foam.

 

“Just...want to hug you. I haven't doing this for a long time. I missed you.” Seongwu said while lying his head on Daniel’s back. Daniel just smile and continued his work. 

 

“Are you happy?” Seongwu break the silent, still in their position.

 

“About what?” asks Daniel back, he rinse the second mug from the foam and placed it next to the sink.

 

“About meets again with Sungwoon. I know you always waiting for him and never forget him.”

 

The water flow on Daniel’s hand to clear up the remains of soap. He placed his hands at the edge of sink, let the rest of the water in his hands dripping wet the floor. He drown inside his thought for a while before finally a smile spread on his lips.

 

“Am I allowed to be happy?”

 

“Of course, you are. Everyone in this word allowed and deserved to be happy, babe.” Seongwu rest his chin on Daniel’s shoulder before give a peck on the younger cheek.

 

“I want to be happy with him. Can I?” Daniel turned his head toward Seongwu on his right. Seongwu was just silent while looking into Daniel's eyes. He could see the sincerity of those two eyes. Daniel, a man who will always work hard to get whatever has become his goal. In the end, only a smile could Seongwu give to support Daniel. “Just don’t ruin my wedding, please. The wedding can't be held without you.”

 

“I promise.” Daniel smiled for the approval.

 

No matter Daniel wished to go back with Sungwoon, still he cannot forget how much Seongwu sacrificed for him. Not that every decision in his life must go through Seongwu's agreement. It's just that, Seongwu knew better than anyone else about the complexity of their relationship. By telling Seongwu about his desires, Daniel will feel more relieved and his guilt will diminish. Daniel owes a lot to Seongwu.

 

“Okay then. I hold your promise, I just don't want any drama until the wedding day.” Seongwu grimaced while rubbing Daniel's shoulders. Make the younger chuckle at the sentence. "I'm not an actor, hyung. You know I'm okay now."

 

“Well, just….” Seongwu take his hands from Daniel’s shoulder and held it hanging in the air. “But have you talked with him? Maybe asking his reason?” Seongwu asked , he poured water on the table to the cup beside it.

 

“I know you still want him back, but what about him? Is he still willing to back to you? Seven years not a short time for keeping your past love. Not everyone as stupid as you, Daniel.” Seongwu said, he gulped the water while looking at Daniel who are freeze on his spot.

 

The younger just stare at him with sad expression, like some tears gonna fall from both his eyes. Seongwu who was afraid that his sentence might have been wrong, hurriedly put down the glass and approached Daniel. He was afraid that what he had just said could reverse Daniel's mood and trigger him back to the trauma of his past.

 

“I’m sorry. Just forget what I just saying, Daniel. Of course he still want you too. You wouldn't do it if you weren't sure. I know you can definitely get him back. Forget what I said earlier. Daniel, do you hear me?" The man he was talking to was staring blankly at the place where Seongwu was standing. He gave no response at all even though Seongwu had shaken his shoulders.

 

"Daniel, please listen to me. Kang Daniel, don't scare me." Seongwu was about to cry but suddenly a laugh burst from Daniel's mouth. Seongwu could only stunned at his place, surprised by what Daniel did. He was already scared to death if Daniel back to his condition as before. But the man laughed with satisfaction while looking at Seongwu who glared at him in confusion. Daniel's laughter stopped when he saw Seongwu glaring and began to look angry at him.

 

"Ha ... ha ... I'm sorry hyung. I just trying to joke around."

 

"Just kidding? Do you think this is funny? You scared me and you said you were just kidding? You will die in my hands, Kang Daniel."

 

Daniel run immediately before Seongwu can catch on him. He ran around the dining table and go towards the stairs. But Seongwu managed to catch him before he can descend the stairs to go downstairs. The older punch Daniel’s shoulders and arms with enough strength but not painful. With Seongwu’s lips showering Daniel with his anger of being fooled by the younger.

 

"I'm sorry, hyung. I won't do it again, I promise." Daniel said as he continued to giggle at Seongwu's anger. His hand grabbed Seongwu’s to stop his punch. The older look in pant after tired of hitting repeatedly.

 

"Try to do it again. I will never see you again."

 

Daniel released Seongwu’s hand and frowned on him with a mocking smile. "Are you sure you can get away from me? But I doubt that."

 

Seongwu looked at him with his eyebrows intertwined. His anger of being played by Daniel still not gone. But even so, Daniel's words is true. He can't hating or be angry with Daniel for a long time. His affection indeed is greater than his anger. Again, only deep sigh let out from his mouth before Seongwu  sink the broad shoulder man inside his embrace.

 

“How can I mad at you? You know I will never can.”

 

Daniel smiled happily with his victory. Seongwu always gave up a lot for him, everything, since the day they know each other. Even long before Daniel knew Sungwoon. They always do things together and get along really well, there are many similarities between them. Therefore they can still together for a long time.

 

“I promise I won’t do it again. I will not make you worried again. Never.” Daniel tightened his embrace toward the older that earned a yell from Seongwu.

 

“Daniel, stop it. You squeezed me.” Seongwu said hitting Daniel’s back to release his hug. The younger keep giggling by himself before he finally let Seongwu go.

 

“You a baby giant. Not aware of having a body the size of a bear.” Seongwu taunted his eyebrows while rubbing his shoulder. Daniel, showing his bunny teeth with his both eyes almost disappear in his giggle.

  


“Wanna grab dinner together?” Seongwu asked , he’s ready with his coat and car key on his hand. Daniel was cleaning up the dusty used cardboard and putting it in a garbage bag.

 

They have gone downstairs, where they used to work. Daniel lived on the second floor of the house alone. While the downstairs is full of wood and carpentry tools for them to work. Seongwu has moved from there a year ago. The house used to be Seongwu's father when he started his business.

 

“Sorry, I have appointment. A handsome man gonna treat me for dinner.” Daniel turned to Seongwu and gave him a wink.

 

“You have a lot of handsome man. But you only fucked one man on your live. How sad.”

 

“Just go on your own, hyung.” Daniel sighed in frustration.

 

“Okay. Don’t drink too much. I can’t pick you up if you got sober on the street. This hyung can't be bothered for tonight.”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes and swung his hands to tell Seongwu to leave immediately. The man with three moles that look like constellation came out of Daniel's house and left with his car.

  


___________________________

 

“Thank you for the meal, hyung. And also for the ride.” Daniel said, he smiled to the man beside him. The car has stopped in front of Daniel’s house.

 

“It’s ok, Daniel. I already promised to pay you back. I'm a man who can't break a promise.” another handsome man let out his beautiful smile to Daniel.

 

“I actually don't want to bring it up, but I really need your help. So I have no choice to call you out.”

 

“Good you call me, thus I have someone to eat together.” says Minhyun giving a pat on Daniel’s shoulder.

 

“I am more grateful. You also willing to help me. Thank you very much, Minhyun hyung. Now I get why Seongwu hyung always called you Lord Hwang Minhyun. I admire you.”

 

“Ouh, stop it I’m not doing anything. And don't listen to Seongwu, he is a stupid.”

 

“Yeah, he is.” the both laughing at Seongwu who might have an itchy ear now. Seongwu and Minhyun was a friend from same college. The both meets again when they worked together for the project a year ago, after separating since they graduated from college.

 

Daniel get out from the car and was walking to his house, but suddenly Minhyun called him. “Ah, Daniel.”

 

“Yes, hyung.”

 

“Good luck for you. I wish the best for you.”

 

“Thank you, hyung.”

 

In a second Minhyun and his car has leave Daniel house. The tall man walk to entering his house while looking on his phone. It’s written 11 PM already on the screen. That’s mean he spent almost 4 hour with Minhyun in beef house. Since the both doesn’t really like drink they ate three servings of meat while talking about a lot of things. It’s Daniel who actually asking a lot and also asked for Minhyun's help.

 

Right before Daniel put the cellphone in his pocket to unlocked the door, the rectangular metal rang. On the screen it shows a name and photo of someone who for the first time appeared on Daniel’s phone. Make the owner drawing a smile while checking it. Daniel shifts the green button and attaches his cellphone to his ear.

 

"Hello, Sungwoon hyung." Daniel answered. But there was no answer from across the phone. What was heard is the sound of the glass clinking and meat burns on the grill. There’s also people chatting heard vaguely.

 

"Sungwoon hyung?" call Daniel once again.

 

“Ouch….huft...”

 

Daniel frowned hearing the sound. The person on the phone only let out a sigh and his breath sound so heavy.

 

“Sungwoon hyung, do you hear me?”

 

“Oh, who’s talking to me? Kang Daniel?” Sungwoon answered with hoarse voice.

 

Daniel sighed after finally Sungwoon recognize his voice. He knows really well how’s Sungwoon now. “Hyung, where are you?”

 

Daniel doesn’t get an answer again. Instead there’s a sound of objects falling and the noise of crowd people. Daniel pressed his temples and breathed deeply. He cut the call then pressed the green button for the same number. The phone rang twice before someone pick it up.

 

"Where is it, sir?"

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's already 5 days left from the date.let's enjoy the remaining day with happiness. and it's already late but Merry Christmas for everyone...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and the kudos. And I'll really appreciate your comment below...^^


End file.
